yugioh5dzfanfuctionfandomcom-20200215-history
25
YUGIOH 5D DARK SIGNER JACK AIKIZA VS YUBEL/DARK JESS AND THE SUPREME KING CHAPTER 25 RETUN YUBELS UTMETLE MONSTERS IS SUMMONED not so fast yubel i use red nova dragon effect by removing him form the game i can stop your attack and then he returns to my side at the end if the turn,said jack fine but that do not stop hamon form attacking you now go and attack jack,:yelled yubel.not stop right there i play my face down trap card crimson fire and crimson blast 2ND effect now you will took double the damage i wood have taken to my life and i can use this effect if i have crimson fire out and crimson blast at the some time witch i do,:and it Had's up to 8000 point,:said jack i play my tarp card rainbow return thanks to this i only took half the damage i wood have but you you war think that you had win right will this duel is far form over next il summon monster in def made play 1 card face down and end my turn,:said yubel OK i draw now red nova returns to my side now send tuner monster to my grave so now red nova gets an ex 500 attack points said jack 5000 atk said yubel this cant be, o yes it can you don't understand the power if the dark signers but you will when you lose join the others your just feels that what,:said jack now re nova show her just how strong we are make her fell pain now attack hamon yubel life points go down form 8000 to 7000 i end my turn by playing monster reborn to re summon red dragon Archfiend and send him o my grave to summon dark red dragon Archfiend atk 3500,:said jack now i draw.:said akiza and like jack i play my monster reborn to re summon my black rose dragon next i summon monster in def made then il send them to my grave to summon earthbound immortal black dragon atk 4000 and as long my monster is out he get ex 1000 attack points every time he attacks now attack the supreme king wing man show pain yelled akiza,:the super king life points go down form 8000 to 6100 i end my turn with face down card,said akiza OK it my move i play the spell dark fusion now can summon evil hero malicious fiend atk 3500 next i play evil return now for this turn only my monster get an ex 2000 attack points now go attack akiza dragon akiza life points go down form 8000 to 5500 now play my tarp card,:said akiza return if black rose now you lose your monster took damage to your life points that are the some as your monster attack points before the power up the supreme king life points go down form 6100 to 2600 you get luck i end my turn with 2 face down card,:said the supreme king now send my 3 monster to my grave by playing Dimensional Fusion Armityle the Chaos Phantom his affect he get 10000 attack points doing my turn now armityle took out jack monster did you for get yubel my red nova dragon affect i can remove him form the game to stop your attack fin i end my turn then,:said yubel hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!now show way am the king if turbo duels i draw and i summon dark ticker send him and my dark red dragon Archfiend to my grave so now i can summon earthbound immortal the lord if fire attack 4500 and he can destroy one monster on your side but the down side is he cant attack you this turn,:but when destroy your monster you lose 2000 life points now i will destroy your stronger monster,said jack yubel life points go down form 7000 to 5000 next i summon majestic dragon and now red nova returns so double tune him with my majestic dragon so i can now summon majestic red nova dragon.:attack 5000 and he keep red nova dragon effects and his 1 if his own so with 2 tuners in m my grave he gets an ex 1000 attack points what your monster his 6000 attack points,:said yubel yes it dos when you lose this duel maybe next time you think about it before you duel the dark signers,:but when you lose there is no next time now majestic red nova dragon attack yubel face down monsters that his 2ND effect